Historia da Magia no Brasil
by Renata MM
Summary: Já se perguntou como a história teria acontecido aqui se magia existisse? Eu já. E esse é o resultado.


Trabalho para a aula de História da Magia

Resuma os cem primeiros anos após a chegada oficial dos portugueses ao Brasil em cerca de quinhentas palavras.

Com diversas tribos, grande território e baixa população, não havia um nome específico para as terras do que os miyhok agora chamam de Brasil. Mas certamente existia magia e algumas cidades bruxas como Caramuru e Buriti. Mas ainda estávamos isolados, e muito, de nossos vizinhos andinos, astecas e maias.

Alguns dos habitantes viviam de forma bastante incivilizada, mas as tribos abençoadas com bruxos por gerações desenvolveram ao menos uma cultura básica, com escrita, matemática e arte. As que não foram assim abençoadas, no entanto, eram bastante selvagens.

Quando os portugueses chegaram aqui, nas caravelas havia alguns bruxos entre eles também. Eles foram espertos e ajudaram a proteger os índios que tinham magia. Apesar das diferenças culturais entre eles, eles se sentiam mais próximos por compartilhar a magia do que de seus conterrâneos sem magia. As histórias ouvidas sobre as poderosas magias dos povos maias e astecas também ajudaram.

Nem todos os bruxos agiam abertamente. Embora o Estatuto do Sigilo ainda fosse demorar a ser implantado, muitos bruxos se isolaram da sociedade mundana durante a Idade Média. Com a criação de feitiços repelentes de muggles, eles podiam viver em paz em suas terras, sem ter que se preocupar com ataques ou em pagar impostos ao Rei miyhok local. Um exemplo foi Felipe de Carvalho, que com seus assistentes, Antônio do Porto, Nuno Alves, Carlota Rios (que se passava por Carlos Rios), Antenor Duarte, Pedro da Cunha e Ricardo dos Santos (que mais tarde mudaria seu sobrenome para da Praia), se juntaram aos habitantes locais e tomaram posse de uma grande ilha no litoral, do que hoje corresponde aos estados muggles da Bahia e do Espírito Santo e construíram uma sociedade em que a cultura nativa e a européia se fundiram, batizada de Imok, a palavra dos pataxós, para cachoeira. E a vila, que hoje se tornou a principal cidade bruxa da região, chama-se Maih, em homenagem à bruxa que ofereceu o sacrifício de sua vida e magia para alimentar as proteções da ilha.

Os maiores adversários da população mágica local eram alguns bruxos de família ãyuhuk que acompanhavam as expedições e eram mais leais aos soberanos muggles que à magia, como o infame Cristiano de Jesus, que ajudou a dizimar ao menos vinte e três tribos indígenas inteiras, duas delas compostas exclusivamente por bruxos e bruxas e destruiu incontáveis espécies mágicas. Por causa de pessoas como ele é que existe tanto preconceito contra os nascidos muggle.

Felizmente, os miyhok demoraram em começar a colonização dessa parte do mundo e nosso povo teve tempo de se preparar e proteger. Vários cidadãos de Imok fizeram expedições para o restante do litoral e para o interior, onde ajudaram outros nativos a proteger áreas. Nessas expedições foram fundadas cidades importantes, como Hapkot, a cidade subterrânea, fundada por uma expedição com Minnut de Carvalho, filha de Felipe e uma índia, da qual participaram anões que chegaram à ilha fugindo das guerras contra bruxos e goblins no continente, apenas dez anos após a fundação da vila principal da ilha.

Em 1568 chegaram os primeiros goblins à nossa terra. Não foi uma visita pacífica, mas eles foram rechaçados imediatamente. Apenas em 1589 a primeira expedição pacífica chegou, abrindo um banco em Maih.

Os primeiros elfos-domésticos chegaram em 1580 com a família alemã der Birnbaum, que consistia no filho mais novo do chefe da família, sua esposa e seu filho, respectivamente Magnus, Lyra e Regulus, seguidos pelos italianos Aquafons, Amadeus e Maria, em 1583.

Esses foram os principais acontecimentos em nosso país naquela época.

/

Estava pensando em como seria a História brasileira no mundo bruxo e resolvi fazer uma redação, como se fosse um trabalho de uma aluna de onze anos, de família bruxa, no seu primeiro ano em uma escola de magia. Talvez mais tarde eu expanda tudo isso em uma história.

Miyhok significa não pode em maxakalí, a língua pataxó. Eu quis substituir muggle por um termo diferente de trouxa, que não tem nada a ver com o termo original. Imagino o termo significando os que não podem fazer magia.


End file.
